Opening Up
by Akuro-Chan
Summary: Lee only has one person on his mind lately, Gaara. How can Lee deal with these new feelings for another boy? Does Gaara feel the same way? And is Neji jealous! LeexGaara, One sided NejixLee, Bromance Guy/Lee
1. Lee Opens Up

**AN: Wooh first Naruto story! Anyway, this will be a LeexGaara story…eventually. I just really love them okay! The first two chapters will be leading the way to it.**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (Don't like don't read)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters T^T**

* * *

"Lee"

…

"Lee?"

…

"LEE!"

"Huh? Y-yes? What is it Neji?"

"You weren't focusing" a very annoyed Neji bluntly said while crossing his arms.

"What's up Lee? This isn't like you. You're usually the one on top of it" Tenten said while rolling up her scrolls.

It really wasn't like him at all. But there was something – or rather someone on Lee's mind.

A small blush crept on Lee's cheeks "O-oh! I apologize Neji, Tenten" Lee bowed low. "Nothing is wrong, I-I am just a little tired, that is all." Lee showed a nervous smile, uncertain that they actually bought it.

He wasn't lying. He really was tired, but not from training or from waking up at five in the morning to train. He was tired of his conflicting thoughts, about… him.

"Tired or not focus on the task at hand" Neji certainly was upset.

Before anything else the trio's sensei interrupted.

"Hm, how about we take a little break. It's not very youthful to have teammates being uncooperative."

"But Guy-sensei we have only been training for twenty minutes" a pouty Lee said.

Neji turned to Lee and barked "You mean Tenten and I have been training for twenty minutes" Neji sharply pointed to him "You on the other hand have been off lost in your own thoughts. If you're going to insist on slowing this team down, leave me out of it." With his byakugan, Neji looked even scarier.

"N-Neji, I am deeply sorry. That is the last thing I would want! I promise to pay attention" Lee couldn't help but wonder why Neji was unusually more ill-tempered than usual.

"Neji!" Guy once again interrupted. "I said take a break" Guy was starting to get serious.

Tenten and Lee nodded, a little scared of the more serious Guy. Neji only turned his head and scoffed, walking out of the training area. Tenten soon followed, a little awkward now with all the tension in the air.

Lee was about to follow until his sensei stopped him.

"Lee" Guy gently called his name.

Lee stopped in his tracks to answer his sensei.

"Y-Yes Guy sensei?"

Guy has definitely noticed Lee acting a bit strange lately. His young student has always made it a priority to give it all he's got in training and has never had any problems with paying attention.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you? You do know you can tell Might Guy anything that is on your youthful mind" Guy stuck his thumb out to point at himself giving his signature winning smile. If something was wrong, he wanted to make sure Lee was comfortable enough to talk to him. It has never been a problem before, but this time it seemed like Lee couldn't even come to his sensei, which pained Guy deeply.

The black haired boy only looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man he most certainly looked up to the most. They may not be blood related, but Guy has been more to a father to Lee than his own ever was.

"It is as I said Sensei, I am only a little tired" Lee hated not being able to tell Guy the whole truth. He was just too ashamed of his own thoughts. He has even tried to brush them away, but it seemed near to impossible. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about things like that, especially not about a boy.

'_Gaara_' his mind wandered off once again. What was it about him that Lee couldn't stop thinking about? Maybe it was his striking red hair. Was it as soft as it looked? How he wished to be able to run his fingers through it. Or was it his eyes? He has always been mesmerized by the red heads gorgeous green-blue eyes. Lee could never pin point the exact color, but they were beautiful nonetheless. The black rings around them just made them stand out even more. He could just stare at them forever. What about his skin? The creamy white texture that made every one of his features stand out. It looked so smooth, so untouched. If only he could be the only one to touch him, to be able to make love marks on his skin, to mark him as his. Just being able to taste the young kazeka-

"LEE!"

At that moment Lee was knocked back to his senses, unsure how long he was spacing out for.

"You're doing it again." Guy crossed his arms with a more impatient look on his face.

Lee looked up to him only to look back down with a huge blush on his face. He did do it again. No matter what, his thoughts only went back to the same person.

Lee buried his face to his hands trying to hide the embarrassing redness he could feel growing in his cheeks. He couldn't possibly tell his sensei what consumed his thoughts. The fact that he would ever think such things about another boy, the Kazekage, the one who only a few years ago almost permanently damaged his arm and leg, was truly mortifying.

The black haired boy quickly turned around ready to run from his sensei. Until two strong hands gripped his shoulders unwilling to let him go.

"Lee" Guy whispered in a quivering voice. "Please, tell me what's wrong? I only want to help you. I can't do that if you don't talk to me" Guy looked down with a saddened expression. "No matter what it is, we'll go through it together."

The young teen hated seeing Guy like that. But it pained Lee even more to have Guy resent him if he told him about his feelings for the Kazekage.

The sensei patted his student gently on the head. "Now, tell your sensei what the problem is" Guy showed a comforting smile.

It seemed Lee had no choice.

Once again Lee looked down afraid of the look Guy might give him.

"W-well, lately there has been someone on my mind" Lee started. "It seems that no matter how hard I try, that person is always in my thoughts. A-and, I-I uh" Lee was definitely having trouble talking now. "I also k-keep thinking o-of um inappropriate thoughts ab-about that person" The young shinobi couldn't even describe how completely mortified he was. His eyes were shut tight as the last few words came out of his mouth, his whole body shaking in place.

A roaring laughter broke through the silence.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Lee opened his eyes wide and looked up at Guy with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was laughing? Lee wasn't sure what to think about that. It certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

After Guy's laughter ceased, he put a reassuring hand on his students shoulder. "What? Is that all? Here you had me worrying for nothing. Oh my star pupil, those thoughts are perfectly normal for one your age. It is nothing to be ashamed about, in fact it is most positively youthful" Guy put on a teasing grin. "So tell me, who is the lucky girl that you have your heart set out for? Wait let me guess! It's Sakura isn't it? Ah yes, the girl from squad 7 with my arch rival Kakashi."

It wasn't Sakura. Lee had a crush on her since he first laid eyes on her, but all those years of running after her in seemed she would never accept his feelings towards her. But Lee came to terms with it pretty well; he stopped thinking about her after the fight with Kimimaro, when Gaara came to help Lee.

"I-It's not Sakura" Lee looked down once again.

"Hmm? It's not? Then maybe…" Guy closed his eyes pointing a curved finger towards his temple. "Yes!" He pounded a fisted hand to his open palm. "Yes I've got it! It's been staring me in the face the entire time. It's obviously Tenten! Of course, how could I have been so blind? Ah, the classic tale of teammates falling for each other" He clenched his fists together, tearing up a bit. "Beautiful indeed!"

"N-no Guy sensei, it is not Tenten either" Lee responded.

Guy raised a thick eyebrow, now more agitated to find out who this girl is. "Ino?, Hinata?, Ayame?"

He started naming every girl in Konoha.

Lee couldn't take it anymore. "Guy sensei! It is none of those girls!"

Guy stopped and looked at Lee, confused now more than ever.

"It- it is not even a girl" Lee said much slower and quieter, he could feels tears swelling up but did his best to stay strong. He knew this was the day that his sensei would lose all respect for him.

"Heh what? Are you in love with a boy or something?" Guy jokingly said. It wasn't until he saw the look on Lee's face that he knew he hit the bull's eye.

Lee had his fists clenched tight, head lower than it was before, not daring to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

'_He has found out. He will never speak to me again' _a tear rolled down from his face. _'I am sorry I have let you down Guy sen-_

Lee's thoughts were cut off when he felt two powerful arms wrapped around his body.

"It's all right" Guy reassured Lee in a comforting tone, deepening the hug.

Lee's eyes opened wide, his face peeking over Guy's shoulder. _'It's all right?' _Lee repeated the words in his mind.

Guy put his hand on the back of Lee's head. "That is nothing to be ashamed of Lee. I accept you regardless of who you fall in love with, be it a girl, or in this case a boy. I will look at you no different than I have ever had."

He really did mean it. He loved Lee no matter what he preferred. As long as Lee was happy, Guy was happy.

Lee sniffed "I-I haven't let you down?"

Guy released the hug and faced Lee "Of course you haven't Lee, you could never let me down' the sensei ruffled his students hair.

This time Lee couldn't hold back his tears "Guy-sensei!" he cried as he was pulled into another embrace by the older man.

This was nothing that Lee expected, and now he felt a little guilty about thinking the worst were to happen. He still wasn't all too sure about his own feelings. He never thought he would ever fall for another boy, so this was all new to him. Being homosexual was still a taboo subject in most parts of the ninja world, but having Guy sensei supporting him put Lee's mind somewhat at ease that he wouldn't have to go through all this alone.

Lee wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Guy-sensei."

Guy only winked and gave Lee a thumbs up. "It is I who should be thanking you for taking the power of youth to a whole new level! Oh that's right, you never told me who the lucky person is that won my student's heart."

The teen blushed a little, but this time he didn't look down. He kept his head up and smiled before finally saying "Gaara."

"Aw, how cu- GAARA!?" The sensei finally registered the name to the face. Guy wasn't mad, he was just a little surprised that Lee has fallen for the same person who almost permanently injured him. That was years ago though, everyone knows he has changed and Lee was never one to hold a grudge. Gaara did save Lee's life when they faced of Kimimaro a few years back. Now that Guy thinks about it _'Those to have been seen together a lot since then. How on earth did I not know?'_

Once again Guy flashed a smile "Do you know how to pick them or what? Gaara is a very handsome boy indeed."

Lee sighed in relief when Guy was okay with it. "Yes he is" a small blush appeared on Lee's face.

"I can't believe my young protégé is at the springtime of his youth!" Guy yelled in a proud voice.

"Seriously guys, we were gone ten minutes and you're already talking about youth?" Tenten sighed somewhat annoyed at how loud they can be so early in the morning.

"I am so sick of hearing about youth" Neji mumbled only loud enough for Tenten to hear.

She nudged him on the shoulder giving him a glare.

Neji merely sighed and walked toward the green dressed shinobis. He stopped a few feet in front of them and turned to Lee.

"…Are you ready to train properly this time Lee?' Neji said a lot more calm this time.

Lee smiled while giving a thumbs up "Yosh!"

"Good" Neji walked a little passed Lee and came to a stop. "About earlier…sorry" he whispered, making sure no one but Lee heard. Neji hated apologizing, so he rather not have other witnesses hear him when he does. His apology was quick and somewhat cold but he meant it, and Lee knew that.

Lee turned to Neji and gave a friendly smile "Neji! Let us work hard together!" Lee: Upbeat as ever and quick to forgive.

Neji's eyes widened at the teens cheerful attitude, surprised he had forgiven him so fast, though this wouldn't be the first. Neji cleared his throat "Yes, well, let's go then." He quickly turned around to hide the faint blush forming on his cheeks. Apparently he didn't notice Guy saw the whole thing.

'_Him too?!' _

* * *

**AN: And this is where we end it. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about what happened when Neji and Tenten left. So this was originally going to be a one shot but I couldn't think of how to do it within a chapter (Unless I made it really long which I did not want to do). This story will probably be at least 3 or 4 chapters. Please give me any kind of feedback that you can! Grammar issues, what you liked, didn't like, all is welcome!**


	2. Neji Opens Up

***Le gasp!* Chapter 2!? Ehh this took me a lot longer than I wanted. I already had half done but uh I got distracted...  
**

**So this chapter you get to find out what happened to Neji and Tenten during their break. **

**Anyway enough blabbering! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"You could have handled that better you know" Tenten disapprovingly shook her head at Neji.

The duo left to take a break after the awkward incident that just occurred.

Neji merely grumbled, continuing to walk towards a small restaurant to have a snack. Something was clearly bothering Neji but as always, Neji kept it too himself.

There was silence between the two as they made their way to grab a few dumplings. Tenten felt the need to ask him what was wrong, but decided to wait until he calmed down a bit.

'_I wonder what's on his mind. I know that Neji won't be winning a Mr. Wonderful Personality award anytime soon but this is a little much, even for him'_ Tenten pondered to herself.

"Tenten, we're here. Don't tell me you're 'tired' too" Neji quoted what Lee said.

"N-no! No… let's just grab something. We have to get back to them soon." _'Sometimes Neji is a little scary.'_

The two made their way inside and were kindly greeted by an elderly woman. "Irrashaimase" she bowed.

Tenten smiled while Neji merely walked to an empty table, ignoring everything in sight.

The old woman came over to take their order. "What can I get you two? We have dumplings; my daughter makes the most wonderful dumplings, yes she does. Why, did you know that she started making her own at the age of six? She's a natural. How about some rice balls? You should taste the ones my son makes. He makes the best rice balls in all of Konoha." The woman continued on about how her talented family full of cooks. "Do you want some curry? My grandaught-"

"Enough!" Neji snapped. "Can we just order our food? I didn't come here to hear about your life story! All I want is an order of dumplings and a cup of green tea." By then the whole place was quiet and all eyes were on shinobis.

'_Not this awkward silence again.'_

"N-Neji! Calm down!" She stood up and gave an apologetic bow to her senior "I am terribly sorry for my rude friend's sudden outburst. Please accept our apologies ma'am."

The senior woman merely gave a small smile accepting the apology. She looked at Neji, who was staring at the floor with a look like something was on his mind. She didn't understand what was going on but it looked like the young teen had other problems.

"It's alright dear, I'll go get your food prepared. Now what would you like young lady?" The woman's voice was gentle and unfazed by the teen boy's sudden outburst.

Tenten sighed with relief that the woman was so forgiving. "I'll have some rice balls and green tea as well."

"I'll be right back with your food." The owner bowed once more and left.

Everyone else went back to eating their food, exchanging occasional glares and whispering about what just happened.

Tenten gave an awkward laugh and sat back down. Her head whipped towards Neji with a scowl on her face.

"You didn't need to apologize for me" Neji said coldly with his fingers laced together.

"Well it sure seemed like I had to since you weren't going to do it. Neji, you can't talk to someone that way. What's wrong with you lately?" She tried not to raise her voice so they wouldn't cause another scene. "And what about Lee, huh? You just attacked him out of nowhere."

"His mind wasn't in the right place. We don't need him slowing us down and I can't believe you're taking his side" He was getting a little defensive.

"I-I'm not taking anyone's side, but come on Neji, you were way too harsh on him. You're never this-"

"This what?" Neji cut her off.

"This much of an asshole!"

"Um, excuse me…I have your food." The old woman entered the scene and set their food on the table, pretending she didn't just hear that. "Please enjoy your meal."

"Uh th-thank you" Tenten stuttered at the fact that she just cursed in front of the old woman. _'Ugh, I just can't get a break today can I?"_

Neji began consuming his food, ignoring Tenten's comment. He was in a bad mood, he can admit that. And it was all because of a certain enthusiastic shinobi.

"Look Neji, I'm sorry but-"

"Don't apologize" Neji interrupted. "There are a few things on my mind. It's fine." He said the words bluntly, not wanting to say too much.

Neji was as aloof as ever.

There was no point in even trying to get Neji to open up. Whatever was bothering him so much, it was obvious he wasn't budging. Tenten hated that she couldn't help. She hated even more that they were teammates and it still seemed like they couldn't talk about anything. It should've come to no surprise though, that's the way that Neji has always been.

"Fine. I give up" Tenten sighed in defeat.

The rest of their time was spent in awkward silence; Seems like all everything ever was now was awkward.

Though it seemed like Tenten finally gave in, she was actually thinking about anything that could have made Neji so upset.

'_Maybe he had a fight with Hinata? No, they seem to be getting along lately, and Hinata isn't one to get angry. 'Hmm, now that I think about it, he was being really mean to Lee today. Now the question is: Why is he mad at Lee?' There's something deeper going on here than just him getting mad at Lee for spacing out.' Alright, I'm finally getting somewhere.' _

Tenten smiled to herself not noticing how odd this looked to Neji.

'_When did Neji start getting so upset? I guess about a month ago, but it seems to be getting worse every day. What's happened in the past that could upset him so much? The most recent thing that's happened was the rescue mission when the Akatsuki kidnapped the Kazekage. But that has nothing to do with why Neji would be angry at Lee. Why is this so hard?! _She rubbed her temples with her fists trying to think. Again, not realizing everyone's stares.

Neji looked at her again _'What. Is. She. Doing?'_

She exhaled, trying to collect her thoughts. _'Okay, what happened after that? The mission was a success and we came back home. We've gone back to Suna several times after that. Neji wasn't in a bad mood or anything. There's something I'm missing. Oh yeah, I think it was after we came back from our last mission in the Sand Village. That still doesn't explain what happened though. He's never been this mean to Lee before, not even as kids. Even though it's not that obvious, Neji really does care about Lee a lot…'_

Her eyes widened as it finally clicked.

"YOU LIKE LEE!"

Neji nearly choked on his tea. He clasped his hands around Tenten mouth. "What do you think you are saying so loudly in public!?"

He was lucky that the place was mostly empty, but that just meant that it her voice was able to break the quiet atmosphere.

"S-so it's true?!" This time she made sure to whisper but it was hard to keep her voice down from this.

Neji didn't say anything. What _could _he say? This isn't a normal thing to be feeling for another teammate. Well it was; if he fell for a girl. But he didn't fall for another girl, he fell for Lee. Why? Well he wasn't all too sure.

He was caught. Neji adjusted himself on his seat, looking down to his empty plate. He felt a burning feeling growing in his cheeks.

Tenten couldn't help but giggle "Neji, are you actually blushing?!"

It really was a sight! Neji never blushed or really showed much emotion. It was wrong, but Tenten felt like milking this moment as long as she could.

"You must really have it bad" she chuckled once again.

"You seem calm about this…"

She looked at him and smiled "Well don't get me wrong, I didn't see it coming at all. But-" She giggled "It's kind of cute."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, not understanding how any of this was even remotely cute.

"But there's one thing that I don't get" Tenten wondered "If you like Lee, then how come you seemed so upset over every little thing he did? Is that just your way of hiding your feelings?"

His expression changed from annoyed to hurt after she asked him that. He never intended to make Lee feel bad. Neji has a hard time expressing how he feels, so he acts like he doesn't. You could say it was a way to hide his feelings, but it was a lot more than that.

It didn't seem like Neji was going to answer her.

"Is it because Lee might not feel the same towards you?"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed "I know he doesn't feel the same. I get angry because when he spaces out, I know he's thinking about the person he really likes." He spoke calmly and quietly but traces of hurt could be heard from his voice.

Tenten could tell how strongly he felt about all this, so she didn't want to tease him anymore.

"Neji, his little crush on Sakura is nothing. He'll get over it when he finds out she isn't the one for hi-"

"It's not Sakura."

"Huh? W-well then who is-"

"It's Gaara"

"…"

She was having a hard time processing this.

"G-Gaara!? As in the Kazekage formerly known as the crazed maniac who almost killed Lee twice!" Tenten knew it was wrong to bring this up again. They all knew Gaara has changed for the better, but it was a hard thing to forget.

Neji merely nodded.

"H-How long has he, y-you know, liked Gaara?"

"I only realized about a month ago, but I assume it was around the time we tried to get Sasuke back. So a couple years now." Neji clenched his fists.

"Woah. Well they have been unusually close these past few months, now that I think about it. If that's true, then I think it's safe to assume he's only liked him for a couple months now, which is about the same time when he started acting a little different."

He nodded once more. Anger rising inside him.

"Well, I suggest you do what Ino and Sakura do."

"And what is that?" he questioned.

Tenten smirked and threw her arms in the air "Fight for your man!"

Neji was surprised at the sudden outburst, making him blush from her suggestion.

"I told you to keep your voice down Tenten!"

"Hehe I'm sorry Neji, but it won't help if you don't do anything. If you really like him then do something about it. Who cares what anyone else thinks right? But there is one thing you need to do."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what that is" he folded his arms.

"You have to quit insulting him and be a little nicer. You need to apologize to him for this morning."

He knew she was right. He really did feel bad about all the things he said to Lee.

Neji gave a sharp sigh "I'll try."

That was good enough for her, after all this was Neji, that's as good as it was going to get. They drank their last sips of tea, paid for their food, and left to go back.

"Excuse me you two"

The two shinobis turned to face the person. It was the elderly woman who ran the shop. She walked up to Neji and smiled warmly.

"I hope you feel better soon."

His eyes widened in surprise at her words. "Thank you. And I apologize about-"

She put a wrinkly hand on his shoulder before he could finish his sentence "It's alright, don't you worry about it."

Neji smiled softly, still ashamed that he yelled at her earlier.

As he and Tenten both walked off, the woman yelled one more thing to Neji.

"When you come back, you better have a boyfriend!"

Neji turned around mortified that that old lady said that.

"Haha you heard her Neji" Tenten teased him again while nudging him with her elbow.

"Sh-Shut up Tenten" he tried to act aloof again, but failed.

They both made their way back from their break. Of course they walked in on Guy and Lee talking about youth again.

Some things never change.

* * *

**And we end it here. Neji's kind of tsundere don't you think? I'm still wondering how I want chapter 3, but we will see Gaara in that chapter.**** Again, all feedback is welcome ^^**


	3. Gaara Opens Up

**...I know. I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry I haven't updated T^T It was a mixture of being lazy, writers block, and I was busy. Even worse, this is like my shortest chapter! But worry not! I'm halfway done with the next chapter and will have it up by this week or next. **

* * *

In the Hidden Sand Village there was a warm breeze in the air. The Kazekage stood on the roof of the building looking over the village like he did every morning. This was his favorite time of day, no one was awake yet, so no one would bother him.

'_He should be here soon.'_

His eyes closed as he felt the heat of the wind gently blowing through his hair and a small smile appeared on his face. He found himself smiling a lot lately. Maybe not in front of others, but when his thoughts came back to that one person, it couldn't be helped.

Gaara leaned against the railing and folded his hands together taking in more of the rays of the rising sun.

'_What is that idiot doing to me?'_

"Gaara?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

He didn't move an inch.

"What is it Kankuro?" he asked, a little annoyed that his moment of solitude was over.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but a meetings being held now. Everyone's looking for you."

Gaara stood up straight, not saying a word. Kankuro scratched the back of his head, not knowing if he should say something else.

Kankuro gave a dramatic yawn "Yeah uh, they decided to hold the meeting early this time. Crazy, huh? I'm still not fully awake yet" he stretched his arms over his head waiting for Gaara to reply.

The Kazekage continued to remain silent, still looking over the village.

The older brother lowered his head and exhaled loudly, then straightened up again.

"Your boyfriend's gonna be here any day, be patient" Kankuro teased.

He already knew that something was going on between the two of them. You'd have to be blind not to see it. It caught Kankuro off guard at first; he's still not even sure how to react to something like this. But, he was happy that there could be a chance that Gaara could love someone and be loved in return.

Gaara finally turned to look at Kankuro, his face unresponsive. "Boyfriend?" he questioned.

Kankuro gave a teasing grin. "Yeah, you like him right?"

The younger brother crossed his arms "Liking someone doesn't make them your boyfriend."

"It does if he likes you back" Kankuro teasingly sang the sentence.

Gaara didn't know how any of this worked. He never cared about or even thought about being in a relationship. Before, it seemed like it was something impossible. He was a weapon. A jinchuuriki. A monster. But that was all in the past. He learned to let it go and move on for the sake of his village, family, friends, and himself. He knew that there were people who like him romantically, but never thought twice about them. This was the first time that he felt this way towards someone. It was odd.

Kankuro was worried if he said something wrong when Gaara stopped talking again.

"Hey come on, I was joking. Let's just go."

"Is this normal?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" Kankuro tilted his head.

"This feeling I have towards him" Gaara clenched his hand to his shirt over his heart. "Is it normal?" He asked again.

Kankuro bit his lip, trying to think on what to say. He sighed "Honestly, no it's not 'normal.' People are going to talk and judge you because of this."

His little brother frowned; his hand still in place. He looked like a little kid.

"But" Kankuro continued, this time he stood right in front of Gaara, one hand gently patting his little brothers head and another hand holding Gaara's own in place, "If this feels right to you, then screw what other people think. If someone is able to make you feel like this, then go after them and never let that person go."

Gaara's eyes widened at his brothers words, then he smiled a little. He slowly wrapped his arms around his big brother, trying to show his appreciation without words. Since Gaara was shorter, his head rested on his chest. The affection surprised Kankuro. He knew his brother wasn't big on physical contact, especially when Gaara's doing it. As awkward as the hug was, it was cute.

"Hey, just come to me if you need any help" Kankuro smirked. "That's what big brothers are for you know."

"What the hell are you two doing up here?"

Both of them turned to see Temari at the entrance.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for you two? What's going on here anyway?"

Kankuro got out of the hug and tightly put his arm around Gaara neck, pulling him close "Nothing, just some brother bonding, you wouldn't understand" He did love keeping his secrets from Temari; he knew she hated feeling left out, it drove her crazy. "Come on Kazekage, you got work to do" he joked as they both left, Gaara having a hard time walking being in a headlock.

Temari stood there, confused as to what happened.

She shook her head and sighed _'If they're both in on something, it can't be good.'_

* * *

**Lee makes Gaara's heart go Toki Doki(Oh someone please stop me) And everyone has their own wingman too XD Like I said I'm almost done with the next chapter (it was also be longer) and will work more on it when they show Naruto tonight on Toonami! I can't write in the daytime...All this is done at night =.= Anyway, thanks for reading, please review...or not? Also, there's like two more chapters 'till the end.  
**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry about the delay in this story. I had the next chapter almost done but my laptop broke on me DX and I had no other way of telling you guys. More bad news, is that the story is on indefinite hold because I'll be gone for around 9 weeks since I'm going to boot camp. I'm actually leaving today for it and I'm typing this up on an airport computer (there's a place for army members here and it's freakin awesome xD) The thing is even after I'm done, I have no idea if I'll get a chance to come home for a bit or if they'll just send me to AIT which will be 18 weeks. The only good thing is that in AIT i get more freedom and maybe get a chance to start the chapter again because trust me, i really want to finish this story! So please be patient and I'm so sorry about the delay! **

**So the story will continue and I will finish it eventually. I love you guys! The GAALEE goodiness shall live on!**


End file.
